Left Alone
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Harry's so sure that Draco's been messing around the night of his company's anniversary, but when Draco comes back, there's hell to pay for both of them. Please read and review!


Random little one-shot of mine that I figured I would share with you all xD

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (sadly) If it was, then Harry and Draco would be making out everyday ;D

What's sad is this is Jessie's sad little attempt for a small little lemon xD

Harry sighed softly as he made his way through the crowd to the restroom. Leave it to Draco to leave him alone at the gala for the company's anniversary. The blonde would pay, Harry was sure of that. He finally reached the bathroom and pushed the door open, first going to the mirror. "Damn him…" Harry muttered out as he looked into the mirror.

The blonde had promised Harry that he would be there for him, no matter what, but apparently that wasn't happening tonight, seeing as the gray-eyed boy was nowhere to be found.

He loosened his tie some, no realizing that he had forgotten to lock the door, until a pair of arms slipped around his waist and a pair of soft lips found their way to his neck. "What the…" Harry muttered out before he was turned around and silenced with a kiss.

The black haired boy pushed away as he stared at his "attacker". "Malfoy, you are in so much trouble! The festivities started an hour ago and you left me alone during the entire speech. I am furious with you." Draco gulped slightly then sighed. "I know that Harry…really, I'm sorry. It's just…I had things to do…"

This didn't calm Harry's fury at all. "Oh really, something more important than being with me when I needed you the most? Whose bed where you in this time Malfoy? Or was it that you 'fell asleep' again? Who was it!?" Fury blazed in Harry's green eyes, making Draco take a step back, until the boy finally became angry himself. "Harry, it wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all….You know what, whatever, maybe I just shouldn't have even come here!" He turned away, but not before throwing a small black box onto the bathroom floor.

"There, happy, that's what kept me. Enjoy." He growled before leaving the bathroom, leaving a gaping Harry Potter. Harry bent down and picked up the black box, turning it around in his hand before opening it. Inside was a red and gold ring, looking much like a class ring, if he had ever gotten one from Hogwarts. Engraved on the inside was a simple sentence. 'Congrats Harry. Love, Draco.'

Green eyes were fixed on the engraving until Harry finally closed the box, warm tears coming down his eyes. "Draco…" He muttered before running out of the bathroom in hopes of finding the boy before he really did leave.

Draco sighed softly as he leaned against the wall. He had had to wait for a while as the ring was specially engraved and polished, only the best for his crush. After all, he figured Harry deserved it since he had kept the company running for fifteen years now without so much as one disappointment. It had also taken Draco a good ten minutes debating whether or not to put 'love' in the engraving, but he did and now look where that got him. Harry thought he was out sleeping with someone, not that it was really any of the other boys business whether or not he really was, but he wasn't. He had been getting Harry something special, which only infuriated Draco more as he held a glass of champagne.

Harry ran down the stairs, not seeing Draco anywhere. This scared him more than anything as he didn't want the gray-eyed boy leaving when he was upset. Finally, his eyes rested on a blonde haired boy, leaning against the wall. "Draco!" He called out, running to him as fast as he could. Once he was before the boy, Harry couldn't hold back the small tears that were welling up. "I'm sorry…I..I shouldn't have said those things to you. It's really none of my business who you're with and then you weren't even with someone. You were getting this and it's beautiful and…I'm just so sorry…" Harry's green eyes glistened with the tears as he stared at Draco, waiting for his reply.

Draco bit his bottom lip and then shrugged. "You're right, it's none of your business who I'm with, but I would tell you anyways because I'm not with anyone Harry. Nor could I be with anyone as long as my true love is still before me."

A soft blush crossed Harry's face as he held out the ring box. "I…I read the engraving, Draco. Do you really love me?"

A smirk crossed the blonde's lips. "Well, I could tell you like any other boring guy would, or I could show you." He grabbed Harry's hand and led the boy up the stairs where the bedroom was. Since it was in fact Harry's house that the gala was being held, Draco figured they wouldn't be missed that much, just dismissed as Harry taking care of some business in his office.

Once they were in the bedroom, Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed as gentle as he could and began kissing the boy fiercely. Shocked at first, it took Harry a bit until he finally began kissing Draco back. Teasingly, Draco began to kiss Harry's neck soft and gentle. "Draco…please…" Harry whimpered out as the blonde's lips began kissing the top of his chest. Draco's only reply was "This shirt's bugging me." He smirked as he took off Harry's tie with his teeth and began to undo the buttons, one by one.

This made Harry blush brightly, that was until Draco tied the red tie of Harry's around the boy's wrists. "D-Draco…what.." He muttered out before Draco kissed him. "Shhh, it'll be alright my love, just trust me."

A small moan was drawn out of Harry as Draco finally opened the shirt all the way and began to kiss down Harry's chest. "I love you Harry." Draco purred against the skin as his fingers worked their way down to the button of Harry's pants.

"Same to you Draco…" Harry moaned out as he felt himself buck upwards slightly, only to be pushed back down by Draco. "Behave my little Gryffindor." His smirk was breathtaking to Harry as the black haired boy felt his pants being undone. There was a small burst of cold air as Harry felt his pants being pulled off. "Going commando this evening Harry?" Draco smirked as he threw the boy's pants to the side, making Harry blush slightly, then moan. "I….y-yes.." That was all Harry could say before Draco licked up the boy's shaft, making him moan loudly. "Shhh, we mustn't be too loud my angel." Draco purred out as he licked and sucked on the boy's erection just enough to get Harry hard.

"Draco…I…I'm gonna…" Harry bit his bottom lip as he felt Draco tying something around his erection. "Ah, what are you doing.." He was able to arch just enough to see a green ribbon tied around the base of his cock. "Well my dear, we can't have you coming so soon now can we?" Draco smiled impishly as he began to kiss Harry's inner thighs.

"Draco please…let me…please." The begging made Draco moan softly. "I can't do that Harry, not yet." He began to take off his own pants while grabbing some lube out of the door. "My my Harry, you're stocked up pretty well now aren't you?" Harry blushed and looked away. "I…" "No need to speak dear, we can let our actions speak for us." Draco whispered as he began to bite Harry's neck, leaving soft little bruises for the world to see.

"There, now no one else will dare to touch you. You're all mine after tonight Harry. Are you ready?" Harry nodded quickly and braced himself for the intrusion of Draco. The Slytherin boy didn't prepare him, but Harry didn't mind as he felt Draco push into him slowly. "Please…Draco. Faster…"

Draco smirked as he did what Harry wished, trying at different angles until finally Harry bucked up and let out a rather loud scream. The tie that was still holding his wrists dug into the boy's skin, making Harry whimper loudly. "Yes! Draco…there…please!"

The blonde thrust in again, in an attempt to hit the same spot. He was pleased when he heard Harry let out a loud and long moan. Hearing the boy only made Draco harder, if that was even possible. "Draco….I have to…." The green-eyed boy bucked more, pleading for Draco to let him have his release.

Draco could feel his own cock throbbing inside the boy and with one last thrust; he untied the ribbon around Harry's erection. The black haired boy bucked wildly as he came with a scream. "Draco!"

Draco tilted his head back and gave a long moan as he came inside Harry. Harry blushed as he felt his wrists being released. The second he was free, his arms wrapped around Draco and he kissed the boy softly. "Thank you Draco, for the ring, for this, for everything...I…I love you."

A small smile came to Draco's face as he kissed the boy back then whispered. "I love you too Harry. Now then, let's get back to that gala downstairs before they figure out what happened up here. And this time, I'll be with you through it all, promise."

Okay, there you go 3

Please review

It's short, I know. I hope to have longer ones out soon


End file.
